Sonic the Hedghog: The Movie - Retold
by Drewby
Summary: A more indepth story of the sonic movie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a retelling of the classic - Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie in a story format.**

 **Dedicated to Ztarlight's original novelization, 13 years on and it has still inspired me into Fan fiction.**

 _Darkness._

 _And a ceaseless silence._

 _A faint glow and hum broke the lifeless complex, more dim lights flickered and stayed on, and the drone of the machines was quiet._

 _A blue robot was in the middle of the room, encased in a clear capsule with lights pulsing to illuminate his golden claw-like hands, his red feet, his yellow chest…_

 _A shadowy figure stood with the robot, the figure was difficult to make out but his glasses gleamed from the darkness._

 _The figure spoke in a raspy tone "Finally… the only thing left to be done is to capture the essential life data from your counterpart. Then you will be complete my Hyper Metal Sonic!" He grinned. "And when you awaken…_

 _The robot's eyes glowed red._

 _"KILL HIM! Ahahahahaha!"_


	2. The adventure begins

Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie – written

High above in Land of the Sky the sun was shining brightly, the clouds were light, and the mountains from the surrounding continents looked majestic with rainbows streaming across them.

A small blue and pink plane made it's way to one such continent leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

This continent was mostly made of water surrounded by a ring of mountains and there was an island in the middle that resembled a volcano and had junk littered across like satellites, billboards, a broken down space ship, a train and an old aircraft. Over the years it had been slowly overgrown by wild plants and ferns and was unsuspecting to the outside eye.

Inside the aircraft however it was a different story, it was furnished nicely with a kitchen and a workshop and hammocks were strung across in the bedroom where six people could sleep with ease, this is where Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower lived.

It had been five years so far and the pair were still cleaning up around the place creating their dream home, but the ivy and overgrowth started to clear and the old wrecks were no longer rubbish but found in new use whether it was being cleared out to make a room for storage or some other practical use.

"Tails I'm just going to be outside" Sonic called back after collecting his radio and sunbed to pitch while Tails continued to work on his latest gadget of the week.

Tails looked up for a brief second "Okay I'm not going to be much longer" and made the final touches to his 'invention'

Sonic had no idea what it was, and didn't really care at that point; he was focused on one thing and one thing only, relaxing in the sun.

He whipped out his sunglasses, placed his drink next to him and basked in the sun. This was the good life.

Tails raced out from the plane "Sonic! I finally finished it!" He stood in front of Sonic clutching what looked to be like a skateboard "Isn't it great? It's a jet propelled body board! C'mon you wanna try it out?"

Sonic took a sip of his drink "Not right now, thanks"

"Alright I'll use it myself" with that he dashed off into the water

Sonic watched Tails for a moment "Tails is just like a little kid with his new toy" With a grin and a sigh he pointed the remote to his radio and it began to start his tracklist, Sonic tapped his feet to the beat and nodded his head.

Tails had already got onto his jetboard and was racing across the water leaving a huge wake behind as he went.

Sonic got hit with this wake as Tails had set off; he looked confused for a second then growled

Tails wailed as he tried to balance on the board; it was harder than he thought. With a little effort he finally managed to regain his balance and then laughed "Hahaha Weeeeee!" he made a pass by the shore and the wake, once again, hit Sonic.

Sonic took his glasses off and blinked at confusion that he got hit again.

Tails snickered "Hey, come out Sonic! It's okay if you don't swim, you should give it a try!" he was balancing on one arm; he got used to it pretty fast.

"Just don't show off so much that you forget to look where you're going!" sonic then leaned back into his chair and a loud crashing sound came from Tails direction and he jumped back up. "Huh?" and looked wildly around.

In the distance Sonic couldn't really see Tails but he did see the enormous wake coming from him along from behind the cove.

Sonic cringed, this wasn't the relaxation he hoped for but he was determined to make the most of it "It's probably nothing" and shrugged it off.

"SONIC! HELP ME!"

Sonic's ear gave a twitch at the sound of him but otherwise didn't acknowledge it

"Wake up! Come on help! Eh? HELP ME!"

Sonic snapped "SHUT UP TAILS!" and then his widened "uh?"

Coming towards him at top speed was Tails screaming and a small grey plane was streaking right behind him. Sonic jumped out of the way to avoid being in a crash and the plane wrecked Sonic's careful set up and whistled over the trees"

Tails, who decided the best way to get out of it was to fly away, hovered in front of Sonic and his wrecked sunbed "Sonic…Are you alright Sonic?" he asked nervously

The sand settled down, Sonic had his eyes closed and rubbing his nose in annoyance. "Fine, just fine. So, who's that?" he looked as to see who was in the plane.

A very old owl that was wearing a blue shirt and hat with oversized glasses waved frantically at him seemingly unaware that his plane was on fire and was moving erratically from side to side.

"Hi Sonic! I have some news for you!"

Sonic groaned. "Oh not that old man again" and he turned away "Count me out"

Tails frowned at him "Sonic we have to do something to help him"

"You're the one who can fly, you do something"

To Tails' horror, Sonic put his sunbed back up and leapt back in it.

Tails hovered right next to him and screamed right into his ear "You're no HEEELLLLLLLLP!" Sonic freaked out at how loud he was "Fine. I can rescue the old man all by myself" And with that he flew after the plane

"Sirrrrrr!"

The old man turned and saw Tails "Oh it's you Tails. It's nice to see you! I have some urgent business with master Sonic, and that's why I'm here today"

From the shore Sonic held up his drink, watched the plane going further into the distance, shrugged and then finished his drink.

"You have more important things to worry about! Your rocket is on fire!"

"Eh?" The old man looked back and saw his rocket was indeed on fire, he screamed at the sight of it. "Ahh! No wonder it was getting warm!"

Tails reached out for the rear fin "Just hold on and keep it steady, I'll fix it for you"

Tails swiped at the rear fin but couldn't hold it, he was about to make another try when part of the engine suddenly exploded, throwing Tails off the plane"

Tails caught himself before he fell in the lake "Arrrghhh! I'm not giving up that easy!"

Back on the beach, Sonic finally found a good position to repatch his chair and tent…

…..as the plane raced by again with Tails in hot pursuit. Scattering Sonic's belongings once again.

"Aw come on!" Sonic moaned

Tails managed to catch up and land on the left wing of the plane

"very impressive Tails!" The old man said.

Tails pulled the peace sign at him "Thanks, I had some good practice on my 'body board' "

The old man laughed "Lucky for me"

Tails looked ahead and gasped; the cliff face was slowly coming into view and they were still going full speed towards it "Sir? Sir?!"

"Huh?"

"Look out!" as he pointed towards the looming cliff

The old man had clearly, somehow, not seen them yet. Tails sucked in a huge breath.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIICCCCCCC!"

Sonic spun around, the intensity of Tails scream ringing in his ears, it was clear Tails was in serious danger along with the old man.

Sonic raced across the beach zig-zagging as he went, jumped on the cliff face and starting running along the cliff towards the plane, building up into a blue blur.

A second before the plane smashed into the cliff Sonic slammed into the plane with terrifying force and blew it up and emerged from the smoke with Tails in one hand and the old man in the other gliding through the air

Tails looked up at him "Sonic! Thank you!"

"Heh" Sonic nodded and gave him a wink.

Back on dry land outside their 'house' Sonic and Tails observed the Old Man, despite his obliviousness to the dangerous situation he landed himself in, he did look very shaken up at the whole incident.

"Old man? Hey, Oooooold man?" Sonic started

The old man whimpered in response

Sonic sighed; he wasn't going to get anything more out of him. Unless…

A crabby scuttled past; Sonic seized it and changed its path toward the old man's foot. Tails giggled as he saw what Sonic intended to do.

The crabby clamped on the old mans toe. Hard.

The old man howled in pain and after looking everywhere to see what had happened to him, he calmed down.

Sonic rose his finger in front of the old man "Old man those things are dangerous. Stop riding them!"

The old man looked at Sonic with indignation "What are you talking about Mr Sonic? I know how to handle them!"

He cocked his head to the side and grinned

"I realize I'm a little older now, but back in my day, I was quite the racer. Believe me I was pretty popular with the ladies"

Sonic gave a sound that might have been disbelief or admiration; it was difficult to tell.

Tails leaned forward "Mister, didn't you say you had some urgent business?"

"Oh that's right! It is a real emergency" He fiddled with his fingers with an anxious look on his face "You see the president…" he ran over to Sonic's side "Err…..The President…..?"

He stopped dead this time "Um…. what was I saying?"

Sonic and Tails were stunned in disbelief, he didn't come all the way from the capitol just to forget what the message was surely?

"He wants us to come to the presidential house right away?!" Sonic finished.

"YES! That's it!" the old man shouted, "Please hurry!"

"You know, it might have been easier if you just called to tell us that" Sonic said slyly

The Old Man chuckled "I could have done that too"

Far under the garbage on the mountainside lay many secrets that were hidden including Tails' workshop: his pride and joy. Part of the mountainside opened up to reveal a collapsible runway with Tails' TORNADO sat ready for take off.

Tails was donning his pilot's gear and Sonic stood on top of the bi-plane waiting for the metal hook to attach itself to the plane to launch it at speed.

"We've spent too much time here Sonic, its already starting to get dark." Tails said, "Not exactly a good response to an emergency"

"Yes but the Old Man took his time getting here so it can't be _too_ urgent" Sonic replied, "Speaking of which…"

Sonic looked down at the old man who was farewelling them with a pink handkerchief. Unsurprising Sonic, he was facing the wrong way.

"Old Man!" Sonic called out "Take care of this place while we're gone!"

"Of course. You can count on me!"

"Sure we can" Sonic quipped sarcastically under his breath so only Tails could hear him.

He took out a remote and pressed down on a button, sounds of many clinking came from within the mountain.

"This should be better than relying on him"

He looked down at Tails. "Ready to go Tails?"

Tails gave a thumb up sign. "Right!" he started pressing buttons and pulling levers and the hook propelled them into the air at high speeds and they shot off towards the capitol where the president was waiting

The old man, who had got his bearings and was actually watching the sight of the plane getting smaller and smaller against the sunset, waved.

"Bon voyage kids," He laughed.

After a couple of minutes the plane disappeared entirely and the sky got even darker. The Old Man shivered and looked around, something wasn't quite right, and a quiet unease filled him.

"Stay safe boys" he whispered to himself.


	3. Enter Robitnik

In the Land of the Sky there was a much larger floating island that made Sonic's island look insignificant. This was far more advanced and fully developed with skyscrapers clustered around the middle and spread out towards the outskirts of the city casting shadows in the afternoon sun. In the middle of this island a large marble white suite with rolling green pastures stood out in particular: The president of Planet Freedom headquarters.

At precisely six hours after they first set out and left the airplane-house at the mercy of the Old Man, Sonic and Tails landed outside of the house of the president's personal runway.

"Mr President what's the urgent business?" Sonic asked as they walked into his office.

Maniacal evil laughter greeted him from behind a large green chair and the person swivelled around to face Sonic.

Dr. Robitnik leaned forward with his fingers intertwined and grinned fully at him "It's been a long time hasn't it? Good to see you again, Sonic"

Tails glared "It's Dr. Robtinik!"

"You don't say Tails? Please accept a small token of my gratitude for coming all this way to see me!"

Behind Tails several heavily armoured robots appeared and aimed their guns at Sonic and Tails, ready to fire should either of them try anything. Sonic moved so fast that they didn't register it in their sensors and he dispatched two of them with ease and Tails destroyed the other while it was distracted, both then touched down on the presidents desk while the robots collapsed behind them.

"That's a funny way to thank us" Sonic remarked and jumped into a spin dash about to take care of Robotnik.

"Sonic! Stop!" A white man pleaded with him from behind his captors – with whom were more robots with guns aimed at him and a young girl - "Sonic, for the sake of my daughter and everyone else, listen to him!"

Sonic glared at glared at the madman "That's a dirty trick Robotnik!"

Robotnik chuckled with a glint in his glasses

Tails leapt on the desk and pointed at Robotnik as if he were passing judgement "No fair! You kidnapped the President and Sara so you could take over the South Island, didn't you?!"

Dr Robotnik laughed out loud this time and jumped over the desk "Do you think I'm capable of something that underhanded? ME? DOCTOR ROBOTNIK?!"

"YES!" Everyone shouted back.

"Oh!" He looked taken a back for a split second but regained himself "Now Sonic" he started in a silky tone "I've got the upper hand here. This is about the entire planet of Freedom so you better do what I say!"

Sonic looked away from him; nose high in the air "No way!"

Dr. Robotnik considered him for a second and grinned evilly, and made his way over to Sara – the president's daughter who was wearing a yellow top and mini skirt with a pink jacket – and held her chin so that she was facing Sonic. "Don't you care about pretty young Sara?" Her long brown tail twitched and her blue eyes were wide with fear. "It would be _awful_ if something were to, ah, _happen_ "

Sara squeaked, "Help me daddy!"

The president looked helpless "Little Sara…. Sonic, please listen to whatever Robotnik has to say!"

Sonic sighed and propped his elbows on the desk "Ohhhhhh alright then, give me the scoop Robotnik"

Robotnik gave a smile of fake joy "Thank you Sonic, I will" He frowned and then become a lot more serious "As you both know…" the lights in the room dimmed down and he held up a hologram of the planet, "Planet Freedom is made up of two dimensions: The Outer World – the one which you live in – is known as Land of the Sky"

"Tell us something we DON'T know!" Sonic called out

Robotnik growled. "SHUT UP! HEED ME!" and returned his attention to the hologram. "And the Inner dimension is known as the Land of Darkness. There, I lived peacefully in a utopian city called Robotropolis…" An image came up on the hologram of a vast city against the mountainside with lights everywhere which had a pattern resembling his face "…Until Metal Robotnik came out of nowhere and attacked my peaceful city with a massive battalion of demonic robots. Outnumbered, my soldiers were slaughtered but had put up enough of a fight for me to retreat. They conquered us, and those who could escape fled from their homes."

He sighed.

"Metal Robotnik then sabotaged the robot generator which creates the high voltage electricity for the entire city and the surrounding area. It is running uncontrollably, and there is no place to store this excess energy" He paused for a second, thinking of what to say next.

"According to my calculations, if the robot generator isn't stopped by sunrise tomorrow, the excess energy will cause a giant explosion!" He looked around at the group.

And he froze when he looked up.

Everyone around him had fallen asleep, even his robot guards had fallen asleep too. Dr. Robotnik let off a screech of rage. "Fine! But don't blame me when THIS happens!" He pulled out a pin and somehow popped his hologram, making a huge BANG.

While it did explode in Robotnik's face –to his evident surprise – it had at least woken everyone up.

The president looked apprehensive. "How can we stop this terrible thing from happening Robotnik?"

"There is only ONE thing TO do! Someone, or some people, have to get through Metal Robotnik's traps, go into Robotropolis, and stop that generator before sunrise!"

He turned and looked at Sonic. "And it should be the fastest one here!"

"Forget about it" Sonic said with disgust. "You created that stupid contraption in the first place! Why should * _I_ * have to go around and cleaning up YOUR messes?"

The president reacted badly to Sonics statement. "Oh no no!" and he ran over to Sonic and fell to his knees "Sonic please do it" he begged. "You're the only one who can save the South Island and the entire planet freedom!"

Sara dropped by her father's side and pleaded with Sonic too. "Sonic, I don't care what happens to Robotnik or Daddy." Both looked insulted at her words. "But please…for the two of us…?"

Sonic remained unconvinced. He dropped off the desk and onto the floor. "Someone tell me why I should trust Robotnik when 99 times out of 100 he's lying or trying to have me killed?"

Tails jumped off the desk as well. "But Sonic, what if this is that one other time?"

Sonic frowned at him. "Do you remember Flickies Island?"

Tails also frowned. "Yeah ok, bu-"

"Please Sonic?" Sara cut in

"Pleeeeeeeeease Sonic!" The President pleaded

Sonic sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll do it"

At this, Dr Robotnik leant over Tails and attached some sort of watch to his left wrist. "You need to take this with you Tails." The device whirred a little bit. "It's a navigator, as long as you have this with you, it should lead you straight to Robotropolis. Using the shortest and fastest route so you won't get lost."

Tails looked up and smiled at him "Thank you Robotnik."

"Oh don't mention it." He gave off a creepy smile which quite unnerved Tails.

Sonic was getting bored watching the two "Come on, lets go"

"Mhmm!" Tails nodded.

Half an hour later, the duo were back on the Tornado, Sonic in his usual position of standing on top of the aircraft and Tails piloting the plane.

Sonic looked to his right and watched the day slip into evening as the sun was going down with a pink sunset blinding him momentarily. He rubbed his eye and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Tails, do you actually trust that ridiculous little gadget Robotnik built for you? He's not exactly trustworthy, he could have put a bomb in there for us!"

Tails hesitated before he answered. "Well…. yes he could have. But Dr Robotnik is also the only person who knows how to get to Robotropolis without causing much notice, so we have to use it and hope it works"

"He still might try something, are you sure there is no bomb in there?" Sonic shouted into the wind.

"Who knows? But we'll find out soon enough, even if there was he wouldn't kill us until AFTER we shut down the generator unless he wants to go too".

"I guess so" Sonic replied.

A few minutes passed in silence.

Tails sighed and looked back over his shoulder, The Capitol shone like a beacon like a star in the distance.

"Gee I hope the President and Sara are doing alright".

The President and Sara were doing more than just all right. The president was sleeping at his desk while Sara and Robotnik were playing a video game.

The "Sara" character kicked "Robotnik" in the stomach, draining a bit of his life bar, and then rolled away before he could grapple her. "Sara" attempted the kick again but this time "Robotnik" got a hold of her and was about to slam her into the floor, but she escaped. "Sara" tried to deliver another kick but she kicked in the wrong direction, giving "Robotnik" another opportunity to slam her into the ground, he did so successfully, and her life bar was drained entirely. "Robotnik" jumped up and down in celebration.

The real Sara was screaming while kicking around on the floor. "No no no no! It's not fair! You always beat me every single time!" She suddenly sat up straight. "One more!"

Robotnik stood up with his hands on his hips. "Just give up! We've already played a hundred times!"

Sara smirked "I'll stop being your hostage" she said slyly.

Robotnik cringed and reluctantly picked up the controller. "Alright, one more time"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were cruising along the sky, because the erratic time differences between the two worlds, it was now midday with the sun scorching down upon them. Sonic looked bored as ever.

Back at the presidential office, Robotnik had successfully defeated Sara at another game of virtual wrestling.

Sara threw a fit at this. "NO, NO, you beat me again! I can't win at this stupid game" she sat up in a hurry "fine."

Robotnik looked puzzled "Fine what?"

"I quit"

He fell over.

Sara crossed her arms. "I wanna go for a drive."

"Absolutely NOT."

"No, no I want to!" sara whined. "Take me for a drive NOW"

As soon as she finished the sentence an explosion came from the wall, and from the settling dust it was the stomach of a very large robot, it's doors opened to reveal a control panel.

The explosion had woken up the President. "Oh! What's this?"

Sara had gotten over her initial fright at the noise and sudden appearance, and unlike the president, was very eager to drive the thing.

"Yahoo! " she leapt in the robot. "Yeah, this is great Robotnik! I get to drive first"

Dr Robotnik simply chuckled to himself.

"Oh wow…." Sara started poking at the buttons and levers.

Robotnik's smiled disappeared and replaced with a look of fear and concern "No! Sara, don't touch that! Wait! Stop! Don't play with it, stop it Sara" he accidently touched the button that closed the doors while he was trying to pull her off.

The President gasped "Sara! No, stop!" He reached towards the robot. Behind him, one of the robot guards held up a picket sign saying GOODBYE SARA.

"COME BACK SARA"


End file.
